1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure for dispensing tickets. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing slot with tension arms for dispensing tickets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a box-like structure with a dispensing slot for dispensing tickets. Such structures have included features for preventing unauthorized access to tickets and for stacking ticket dispensers. A problem with previous devices has been the dispensing of tickets of various thicknesses. The tension on the ticket must be great enough to prevent the ticket from falling out of the dispenser, but not so great that the ticket becomes stuck in the dispensing slot.
Ticket dispensers with tension exit means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 978,052, 2,887,247, 4,73.8,384, and 5,100,038. While the devices disclosed in these patents utilize a tension dispensing means, all of them are more complex than the present invention, requiring springs and/or manual adjustments in order to properly function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,005 discloses a stackable box-like structure with rollers mounted such that the rollers create a fulcrum effect on tickets to allow for the proper dispensing of tickets of various thicknesses. The rollers suffer from wear as tickets are dispensed, and require servicing to restore the device to proper function.
The present invention provides a simplified means for continual proper tension on the tickets as they are drawn through the dispensing slot, without need for springs, moving parts, manual adjustments, or servicing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved ticket dispensing slot to provide tension on the tickets to facilitate proper dispensing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a ticket dispensing slot with a simplified design allowing maintenance free operation.